Logan's Friends
by Coke Shoes
Summary: What was Logan's life like before Yale? How did he meet his friends? Rewritten!
1. How He Met Colin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters in Gilmore girls.**

Setting: Logan is 12 years old, he, his father, and his sister, are all at a business meeting.

**Chapter 1: How he met Collin**

Logan, Honor, and Mitchum were

"Dad! Why do _we_ have to come to this stupid meeting?" Logan said to his, clearly annoyed father.

"Logan!" Mitchum practically barked "I have already told you! You and your sister are here because your mother is at some spa and can't watch you!"

"Dad! I'm not a kid anymore! Why can't we stay home? It's not like I would be alone, Honor would be there, too!"

"Last time I left you at home, you broke a priceless antique chandelier!"

"I was 8! It was an accident!"

"You were 10! And it was because you threw a party!"

"Oh…yeah" He couldn't help but, smirk at the memory. He saw his father scowling at him and quickly sobered his expression.

"Dad, can we at least wonder around, while you're in the meeting?" Honor asked.

Mitchum thought for a moment. "Oh, I guess so, but Honor, you have to watch Logan and make sure he doesn't do anything wrong. Okay?"

"Of course dad" she said, glancing over to a very annoyed Logan.

"Fine." Logan grumbled.

"Come on. Let's go." Honor said as she ushered Logan out of the room.

* * *

"Honor! I'm bored!"

"Already?! It's only been 5 minutes!"

"Really? It feels like an hour."

"Oh, stop whining!"

Logan just Scowled

* * *

After about 20 minutes of roaming around, Honor and Logan saw a kid about Logan's age sitting in an abandoned cubical, talking on a cell phone.

"Dad! Why do I have to be here?!" The kid said.

…..

"But, _your_ not even here!"

…

"Why do I have to be at _your_ office when _your_ not even here?"

.....

"Fine! Bye!"

The kid hung up and sighed. He turned around and saw Logan and Honor looking at him.

"Oh, hi" He said awkwardly and slightly embarrassed

"Hey, I'm Logan." *ahem* Honor clears her throat. "And this is my sister, Honor."

"I'm Colin." He extended his hand to Logan and Honor. "So, why are you guys here?"

"Our dad is in a meeting. What about you? We heard your side of the conversation but, it would be nice to hear why you are here without you dad." Honor asked

"Well, my _father_" he nearly spat the word "decided that it would be a good experience if I came here and sat in for the meeting. He said that it would help me when I took over the business."

"So, where exactly _is_ he and why aren't you in the meeting? It started 10 minutes ago." Honor asked, she was a little weary on the idea of a kid at an office; he didn't want to be at, without a parent there.

"I'm not going to go. If he's not here how will he know if I'm there or not? And who knows where he is, probably out cheating on my mum and then buying her affection with some diamond jewelry" Colin emphasized the last part, purposefully giving away that he had money. He wanted people to know that he had money, they respected him more this way.

"Yea, I know how that feels. Our dad's hardly ever home and when he is he just works or talks about me taking over the business. It gets old fast." Logan stated

"Who's your dad?"

"Huntzburger. Yours?"

"Mcrea"

"Cool, so your in society, too"

"Yup" Collin replied, suddenly feeling stupid for trying to win Logan over with his money.

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, not sure what to say next. Finally, Honor broke the silence.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well" Colin said inching towards her "Let me show you" He looked as if he was about to kiss her.

"Watch it man! That's my sister!" Logan looked like he was about to rip Colin's head off. While Honor was blushing ferociously.

"Sorry dude." He looked down for a minute, trying to think of something to calm Logan down. He thought Logan was a cool guy and didn't want to upset him. "Oh! I know what to do!"

"What?" Logan and Honor said in unison.

"Follow me and find out."

* * *

Colin had led them to, what looked like, an old abandoned custodian's closet.

"Your not going to hit on my sister, again, are you? Logan jokingly asked

"Nah, man." He turned the light on and noticed that Honor was still standing in the doorway.

"Um…are you coming in?" Colin asked

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because there are chemicals, and rats, and spiders in there!"

"If you don't come in then, you can't see what we are going to do" Colin said

"Erm….fine" She said kind of nervously. She had a bad feeling about this kid. But, Logan seemed to like him and she didn't want to ruin it.

* * *

"So, um…what exactly are we doing?" Honor asked

"Well, aren't you full of questions" Colin laughed

"Well, sorry if you think it's weird that I'm asking about what we are doing, when we are standing in front of a supply shelf in an abandoned custodian's closet!"

"Thank you. I accept your apology" Colin mocked

Honor opened her mouth to say something but, was shushed by Colin who was closing the door and listening intently to the other side. He froze for a second, smiled, and then walked over to one of the shelves and pulled something tiny off.

"Uh, what's that?" Honor whispered, pointing at the small object in his hands.

"Why are you whispering?" Colin mocked

"Because you shushed me?" She stated

Colin laughed. Honor scowled.

"Anyway, this" He said opening the package. Revealing a key "This, is key to our happiness." He smiled "Well, for now at least."

"What do those go to?"

"The SUV" He stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Nice!" Logan said

"What are you going to do with those?" Honor said looking appalled

"Umm…opening the car."

"You not going to drive it, are you?"

"Of course not! I can't drive!" Colin stated heading to the parking lot.

Honor and Logan exchanged confused looks while Colin opened the trunk and pulled out a suitcase and put it in the car.

"Well, come on."

They got in the car and tried to sit down, but they noticed that there weren't any seats. So, they shrugged and sat on the floor.

"So, uh, what's in the suitcase?" Logan asked

"Open it and find out"

Logan opened the case and almost laughed

"DVD's?"

"Yup"

He looked at Honor, who just stared in disbelief.

"Ok. So, you brought us to a closet and got keys to your dad's SUV, so that we could watch a movie?" Honor said while Colin just stared at her laughing to himself.

"What?!" She asked

"I never said that this was my _dad's_ SUV" he smirked

"Huh?" They said in unison

"This isn't my dad's SUV"

"Well, then whose is it?" Logan asked

"I don't know. Some guy's from the office. He leaves the key in the closet, because he's afraid that someone will steal it."

"Ironic"

"Yep. So what movie do you want to watch? I'm up for anything except for the animated ones."

"Ok"

They sat and watched Transformers, and Casablanca. Honor had fallen asleep during Casablanca and was softly snoring. Logan and Colin were talking the whole time after Honor past out. They now knew most everything about each other, Logan knew that Colin's dad was away on business somewhere in the South Africa, and wanted Colin to take over the family business. Also, that Colin's best friend was a girl named Stephanie. Colin knew that Logan's dad was the kind who wanted everything to be in perfect order and wanted Logan to marry a beautiful trophy wife. Also, that Logan went on the business trips with his dad and that Logan hated the family business.

"That was fun. What time is it?" Honor asked yawning as she woke up.

"Um...6:30" Colin replied

"Oh my gosh! We have to go!"

"Calm down Honor!" Logan said

"Wha- why? Dad's meeting ended at 6:15!"

"Relax, dad called 20 minutes ago and said that the meeting is going to take a little longer than everyone expected. The meeting doesn't end until 7."

"Oh seriously! Well, my friend's mom is going to pick me up in about 10 minutes. Why don't we go put these keys back and walk around until I have to leave?" Colin said

"Alright. Sounds good."

They walked around and soon it was time for Colin to leave.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. I had a lot of fun today." Honor said

"Yea. I did, too" Colin replied

"Um. Can I get your number?" Logan asked Colin

"Sure. We should hang out more often." He handed Logan a sheet of paper with his phone number on it.

"Alright. Thanks. See ya, man."

"Bye"

Logan and Honor found a very tired Mitchum, by the water cooler.

"Hi dad." They both greeted

"Kids. Did you have fun?"

"Yes"

"That's good. So, anyway, we are going out of the country. You can bring someone if you'd like."

"Ok! Where are we going?"

"Australia."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Hey guys, I hoped you liked it. Please review, it makes me so happy! Anonymous reviews are welcome. Please be honest, but not mean! Thanks again!**


	2. Important!

**A/N: hey guys. I was going to put meeting finn in this chapter but i can't think of how to start it! Please hit review and help me! And if you want a story that i will actually upate faster. 'I'm Here To Help' is a Finn/Rory story that i'm working on. Thank you to all my readers and please help me start the next chapter!!!!**


End file.
